


A Promise is A Promise

by anarchycox



Series: The Idiot Squad [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All Hail Carol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, House renovations, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Panic, Romance, baby proofing, erstwhile relatives, idiocy, idiot squad are idiots, moron spills from the top down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Direct sequel to I'll love you forever.The Idiot Squad has to deal with two pregnancies. This is enough of a problem (that is a joy but still for these people a problem). They certainly don't need any more complications. Not a one. And definitely not Merlin's only relative a ne'er do well cousin arriving on their doorstep with problems of his own that need solving.There are not enough fruit tarts in the world to help Merlin cope with all this change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this picks up exactly after the end of i'll love you forever.

_"Next time you want to hide a positive pregnancy test, let alone the four that spilled out, might I encourage you to use the kitchen bin and not cover it with two full boxes of tissues?" Percival stared at them, holding up all the wands in a plastic cup._

_"Oh shit, my test," Eggsy and Tilde said at the same time._

_Eggsy and Tilde stared at each other as the realization sank in._

_It took Percival a moment longer, mainly because his brain wanted a few extra seconds of denial. "Oh shit," he repeated. Dual pregnancies. In their pack._

_"Shit," all three said looking at each other with too many emotions to possibly name._

 

"No," Percival decided. "I'm have a lucid dream." He nodded and looked at the pregnancy tests in his hand. "I am going to snap my fingers and wake up." He snapped and then snapped again. "Crap."

Tilde was frozen. "You are not happy to be a grandfather?" She felt Eggsy's hand against hers and she squeezed it tight. She could believe the reaction Percival was having. Eggsy squeezed tight and his scent was trying to soothe. They watched Percival leave the room without another word. Tilde brushed a tear away and leaned into Eggsy when he scooted over and hugged her. "Eggsy," she whispered.

"I know," he said. He was sort of furious at Percival right now, but he'd yell at the guy later. He ran a hand over Tilde's hair. "Hey...congrats," he said.

Tilde laughed a little bit. "To you as well," she said. "How long do you figure for you?"

"Two months," Tilde said. "About a month for you, yes?"

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "Can't believe we hit it after the first heat we tried during."

"Seems like you," she teased and they ignored her tears. 

"Why didn't you follow?" Percival yelled.

They looked at each other in confusion. Eggsy shrugged. "Might as well find out yeah?"

Tilde nodded and they walked hand in hand to Percival who was by the front door. "Percival?" Tilde asked.

"Get in the bloody car," he snapped. They both flinched and he felt like the worst monster. "Please?"

They followed him to the car and settled in, Eggsy in the front, Tilde in the back, wanting space from her father in law. "So where we going bruv?" Eggsy asked, voice sharp.

"The pharmacy," he said. 

"Why?" Tilde asked. "What are you going to make us do?"

"Get more tests," he said.

"We are pregnant," Eggsy said. "Lots of wee on lots of sticks suggests that."

"I know," Percival said. The beta didn't smell of panic but they could feel it on him, coming off in waves. "But if Roxy or Merlin find out that I found out before them I'm dead. Murdered by my own daughter before I get to hold my grandchild. You buy new tests, tell your mate you think you might be with child, and take them and then tell me and I will act surprised and proud and and and and -" he cut himself off. He gripped the wheel tight.

"Be with child?" Tilde asked.

"You can't act," Eggsy said. "Your part in the play Daisy wrote was to be a tree and you couldn't even manage that."

"I was a great tree."

"You forgot to sway," Eggsy replied.

"Be with child?" Tilde repeated. "Is this the 1800s? Eggsy congratulations on being with child. Do you feel resplendent in feelings of impending blooming of pregnancy?"

Eggsy snorted. "Yeah, I'm totally blossoming. How about you?"

Tilde was going to make a joke but felt the incoming sickness. She began to cough and Percival jerked the wheel hard and they were on the side of the road. Tilde got the door open and puked on the dirt and grass and a bit on Percival's shoes as he rushed to her side. "Totally resplendent," she said when she was done being sick.

"I think you are luminous," Percival replied. He went to the boot of the car where there was some water, and a towel. He brought them over. "Rinse and spit," he said. Tilde did so and then took a few sips. He used the water to clean off his shoes a bit. "James was dreadfully sick with Roxy," Percival said. "I'll start to carry saltines and a few other supplies in the back seat of all the cars." He smoothed her hair and kissed her wan face. "Tilde," he said. He kissed her again. "Tilde, a baby." Finally his voice held awe. "Bloody hell, I need to make a list. Five lists."

"There he is," Eggsy said, relieved. "Can we go home now?"

"No, pharmacy, more tests, and I fake I don't know shit. I'll pretend I'm Harry."

"To be fair, Merlin knows less," Eggsy said.

"Yes, but that requires more grumpy than I'm capable of pulling off," Percival countered. "Also we should buy popsicles. They helped James."

"I hate them," Tilde said, but then shrugged, willing to give anything a try.

"Seriously, we can just tell them," Eggsy said. "We can say we took tests and need to go to the doctor to confirm."

"No," Percival said. "No they need to be involved right from the beginning. Not me, not you two hiding stuff, them," he paused. "Wait. Why were the tests hidden?" He gave Tilde a look. "Tilde?" He turned to Eggsy. "Eggsy?" Neither was quite answering. "I would like some answers please."

Tilde's answer was to throw up on his shoes again. Eggsy's scent went haywire in sympathy, though at least he didn't get sick as well.

Percival looked at his 200 pound shoes and took them off, leaving them on the side of the road. "Home then," he said.

"You can't tell Roxy yet," Tilde begged.

"Yeah, I kinda..." Eggsy began and drifted off.

Percival just went and got behind the wheel. He rested his head against the column. "You are asking me to lie to my husband, daughter, and pack alpha. Me, who is the least capable of lying."

"Just for a couple days?" Eggsy asked. Tilde murmured a quiet agreement to that. 

Percival groaned. "Fine, but less than a week," he told them. "I can't maintain it for longer than that." He lifted his head and looked at both of them. "Are we at least happy about the pregnancies?" They both quickly nodded. "There are just personal reasons that you are keeping it quiet?" Again more nods. "Am I allowed to be internally excited about being a grandfather and uncle?" He relaxed fully when there were more nods. "One week," he repeated. "They are going to kill me." He put the car in gear and drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, are you ignoring me?" Harry asked. His scent was worried. "I do apologize for whatever I did to upset you." He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong, Percival shouldn't know about he and Merlin doing that escape room challenge. They had paid to have everything fixed. 

Percival smiled at him. "No, I'm not ignoring you, my love," he said. Percival then stood up and left the room without another word. 

"What the hell?" Harry asked to the now empty room. "Shit, I did something." Harry hurried through the house to Merlin's home office. "I cocked something up with Percival."

"We covered our tracks from the daring escape situation. Private accounts he doesn't know about, I wiped all the footage, we're in the clear," Merlin replied. He looked up from the coding. "Were you bad in bed?"

"No, I wasn't bad in bed, I'm never bad in bed."

"You can get a little bitey, maybe since he's nearing 50, he is getting a little weary of you biting his neck like that," Merlin looked up. "He's beta-a, maybe he is sick of you nibbling like he is a claimed omega."

"No, he is very specific when he doesn't like something in the bedroom. Temperature play and socks in bed are both big no-nos," Harry said. He then paused. "Oh shit, it's his 50th not too far away. Oh god, what if he is worried I'll forget his 50th birthday," Harry's scent grew panicked. "We need a party, I need to buy him a mid-life crisis car. I'm calling Mother, she'll fix this."

Merlin sighed and got up and wrapped a hand around Harry's neck and then nuzzled. "His birthday is four months away, it's fine," he said. "Besides far more likely he is worried about Christmas that is a few weeks away."

Harry's eyes widened. "Mother fucker!" he shouted. 

"Go buy him a watch or calculator and it will be fine," Merlin said.

"We haven't decorated yet," Harry realized. "Oh god, Daisy must be so disappointed in us. We need a tree."

"It's on the schedule for the weekend," Merlin promised. "I already have Eggsy sorted out." His scent was smug. 

Harry gave him a look. "Do I want to know?"

"Bottle of scotch from the distillery we toured on our honeymoon, a nice jumper, those limited edition trainers he wanted, and a few bits and bobs."

"Okay that is doing well, and surprisingly restrained." Harry gave him a look.

"And a vacation to a private island for a week," Merlin added.

"Is that a bit of a bob?" Harry asked. He then dismissed. "I've missed him dropping hints about what he wants for the holiday. I'm a crap mate."

"When we get the tree up, he'll send you that tiered chart about what gifts he would enjoy this year, and you'll be fine."

"I'm his mate, I'm not supposed to use the list," Harry protested.

"Well that's stupid, it is a well thought out list and with enough variety he can still be surprised. Now go bother someone else."

"Very well," Harry said. "I'm putting coal in your stocking."

"That's nice," Merlin agreed already not paying attention.

**********************************

"Hey, Eggsy, you seen my dad anywhere around?" Roxy asked. 

Eggsy looked behind himself. "Nope don't see him," Eggsy said. "You check his room?"

"Yeah, I swear he keeps disappearing. And every time I try to talk to him at dinner or breakfast, he oddly deflects me," Roxy sighed and she smelled sad. "Hope he's okay."

"Sure he's fine. He's probably just hiding from how mental Harry's gone on decorating the family room."

"It is getting very festive in there isn't it?" Roxy agreed. "I'll go check the billiards room, he likes to hide from Harry in there."

"Cool," Eggsy agreed. He swung the door shut and Percival stopped sucking in. "Bruv, you don't have to avoid her."

"If I look her in the eye, I will lose it and spill everything because you are making me keep a secret that my pup is about to have a pup of her own," Percival let out a decent growl. "I know you and Tilde have your reasons, but I have never lied to my daughter!" he was almost shouting. "And I don't intend to start now, so hiding and doling out this minor hurt seems to be my best option."

"I'm sorry, swear we'll tell them soon," Eggsy said. He felt bad for Percival. "I know we are asking a lot."

"Fear of the future, or whatever this is, is not reason to deny your mate being a part of this experience," Percival said and stalked out of the room.

Eggsy sighed and went to find Merlin, he needed a cuddle. Stupid hormones.

************************************

"You've been really quiet, tonight, Percival," Michelle said as she passed him a bowl of peas. "Tell us about your day."

"I ran numbers, and dealt with Harry going over budget again."

"I did not," Harry protested. He thought about it. "Ah, wait, I did. Did you take it out of my personal account."

"Of course I did, plus a 10% transaction fee for breaking your promise," Percival replied. "How was your day Michelle?"

"Book shop, starting to feel a little stale," she admitted. "I love customers, but there isn't a huge change day to day in what I do. Rumour is that the new worker at the toy store is sick of the kids, and we might switch."

"Toy stowe?" Daisy said eagerly. "Toys come home?"

"No," Michelle said firmly and Daisy got ready to wail. "Do not fake strop at the table if you want to play hide and seek with Merlin and Eggsy after dinner."

Daisy focused on her chicken nuggets.

"Dad," Roxy said. "I need to talk to you about -"

Percival stood up. "Harry, I need you to follow me to our bedroom."

Harry had just poured gravy on a yorkie. "Why?"

"Michelle, coverage?" Percival asked. Michelle covered Daisy's ears. "Watching you pour the gravy on your food made me have a desperate urge to have your come pour down my throat." He walked away and Harry bumped the table in his hurry to stand up. 

"Excuse us," Harry said and hurried after his mate.

"That was weird, yes?" Tilde asked, because she knew exactly why he did that, but it would be odd if she didn't. "Even for them?"

Merlin just shrugged and stole the food off of Harry's plate.

Michelle gave Eggsy a look and he gave her a smile and she held the peas to him. "Peas darling?"

"Uh, no, thanks," he said quickly and made sure the peas were nowhere near him.

"Hmm," Michelle said and Eggsy paled.

"Merlin, us too, same situation," Eggsy said and got up.

"But perfectly soaked yorkie," Merlin complained.

"Really babe?" Eggsy gave him a lot.

"Fine, I'm coming," he said said.

"Soon enough he will be," Roxy joked quietly to Tilde who laughed and was very careful not to meet Michelle's gaze.

********************************

"How can I help you Michelle?" Percival asked when she came to his office.

"More, how can I help you hun?" Michelle went over and hugged him. "He put you in a pickle didn't he?"

"I have to go," Percival said rudely.

"I know Eggsy is pregnant," Michelle replied and watched Percival just sort of slump in his chair. "Oh hun, this has been killing you hasn't it?"

"I don't know how much more sex I can have with Harry to distract him, because he knows I'm hiding something, he just thinks it is about Christmas." Percival looked up at her. "I pulled a thigh muscle."

"Oh poor lamb," Michelle said. 

"I told them only a week. I could only keep it up a week and it's been 8 days."

"Them?" Michelle said. 

"Him, I said him."

"So Tilde too?"

"No," Percival replied and she just gave him a look. "Yes her too."

"Hence the time I literally saw you jump out a window two days ago to avoid talking to your daughter," Michelle nodded. "Didn't think too much of it, because well you lot, but it was pretty odd." Michelle gave him a hug. "You poor bastard, you really are a miserable liar."

"I am, it is hurting me," he said. "But they don't want Merlin and Roxy to know and I figured maybe it was to make it a Christmas surprise." He covered his face with his hands and almost wept. "I can't keep this up for two more weeks, Michelle. My dick skin is chafed and the lotions burn."

She rubbed his back soothingly. "I'll take care of this sweetie, I promise."

"Thank you," he whimpered. "I want to be excited about babies."

"We all would like that, I am betting," Michelle agreed. She went out of the accounting office and down to where Eggsy had his cubicle. "Oi, you are hurting Percival and you will stop now," she shouted. Five people turned and stared.

"Mum, I can explain," Eggsy began. "Not here, not right now, but come on." He withered under her gaze. "Or the conference room is probably empty?"

"Good come on then," she said. She texted Tilde to meet them there. Michelle sat at the head of the table and felt pretty powerful. She refrained from spinning the chair. "Close the door," she told Tilde when she arrived. She looked at Tilde. "Soda crackers help."

"Tried," Tilde croaked. "Not so much."

"Do you have the super sick pregnant thing?" Michelle asked.

"No," Tilde said quickly. "I have a stomach bug."

"Oh cut the crap. You think I can't smell the two of you? How your mates haven't clued in, is sheer dumb luck," Michelle snapped. "You smell bloody pregnant. Perhaps only another omega can smell it this early," she said. "But you know damned soon your mates will and they will go protective rawr. And think about who your mates are! We are all going to be suffering as much as Percival has this last week." She glared at them both. "That man is hurting keeping your secrets - physically and emotionally." Michelle was pleased that the two looked so sad. "Now then, I'm going to bullshit an excuse so he can check in to a hotel for a night, just to have a break from all this and by the time he gets home, you will have told your mates. No waiting for Christmas, no whatever the hell is going on," she said. "Lee was in basic training and didn't find out until I was five months along and he was devastated. You will not do that to your mates. Tell them or you will regret it." Michelle glared at them. "And if it isn't 100% clear I will make you regret it."

"Yes Mum," Eggsy said quietly.

"Yes, Michelle," Tilde agreed equally quiet.

"Come here for a hug, both you. Babies," Michelle almost squealed. "I am going to spoil them." She hugged them both tight. "This is going to be epic." 

****************************************

Percival was soaking in a great deal of bubbles in the hotel bathroom and enjoying the quiet and lack of fear. He heard the door and just sighed. "I'm in here, Harry," he called out.

Harry came into the bathroom and sat on the ground. "Tell me," he said softly.

"It isn't my secret," Percival said. "But this should all be done very shortly."

"Good secret or hide the bodies secret?" Harry picked up Percival's fingers and kissed each one.

"Good secret," Percival promised. 

"Very well then," Harry agreed. "I just had to make sure." He kissed Percival's head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm utterly shagged out," Percival said. "It's a month before cocks are flapping about, but your company is always welcome."

"You enjoy your bath, I'll watch telly and ordered us some room service."

"I am very lucky, being accidental secret keeper notwithstanding," Percival smiled at Harry.

Harry closed the door gently and Percival enjoyed the quiet a little more until his stomach rumbled and he went to see what Harry ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy wished he could understand why he was nervous. But the minute that first test was positive, and the five following it, he freaked out a bit. Sure they had had unprotected heat sex, but no one expects to get pregnant the first time. And thinking that made him the cliche of a million soap opera plots. And they wanted kids, Merlin was going to be an amazing and terrifying father. Next Christmas there would be a baby. His baby.

That he couldn't tell Merlin about because every time his mouth formed the words they stopped. And poor Percival had been suffering and his Mum was involved and he was pretty sure that meant that they were close to Merlin in fact being the last person in the pack to find out he was going to be a da. 

Fuck, he would never say it, but that would break his alpha's heart. Eggsy cursed his own stupidity and ran through the office. He went up a floor to where Merlin's office was but he wasn't in there. Crap, where was the bastard. Maybe Harry's office. Only neither man was there. Conference room? Eggsy hurried to the conference room and Merlin and Harry were having a meeting with a few of the artists and the coders. 

Merlin looked at Eggsy. "Problem?" he asked. He could smell the nerves coming off Eggsy, and that bit of an odd soft scent that had been lingering on his omega. He figured Eggsy changed his shampoo. The scent made him want to bundle Eggsy up and never let anyone near him. 

"I'm pregnant," Eggsy blurted out and the eight people in the room stared at him. He could only look at Merlin. 

Merlin nodded politely, "Okay then," he said and continued with what he had been saying about coding the forest scene.

The whole room looked between the two men rather unsure what to do.

Eggsy closed the door and went back to his cubicle and crawled under the desk. It was not the weirdest thing to happen in the office so the team just let it go.

Merlin finished the meeting as calm as could be, and dismissed everyone except Harry. "Right, now I seem to have had a minor hallucination during the meeting. We need to get me to the doctor."

Harry looked at him. "You mean Eggsy running in and saying he was pregnant?"

"You saw it too?" Merlin was confused. "That is an oddly specific shared hallucination."

"Or," Harry said gently, "that actually happened."

"No, it didn't," Merlin replied. He had to sit down. "It was some weird ptsd moment and I will figure it out with the help of a doctor or a fight with you."

"Or, your mate, came running in, told you he was pregnant and you said 'Okay, then' and continued on with our meeting," Harry grinned. "You just dismissed him after he informed you that you are going to be a father."

"If you don't stop smiling like that I will murder you," Merlin said. His scent varied between freaking out and ecstatic. "That is if he doesn't kill me for reacting like that." 

"Merlin, you are going to be a father," Harry said. He stood up and went over to his best friend. "Merlin, a tiny little living creature is going to rely on you for everything. Desperate, needy, unable to communicate, so very fragile."

"So a tiny you then?" Merlin said.

"I am going to buy that baby so many clothes, and be the most annoying thorn in your side. That baby is going to know I always have sweeties and will take up their side in any fight with you." Harry began to laugh. "I get to make your life an extra level of difficult for the next 18 years plus years." Harry is laughing his arse off. "You are going to be a da and I will have so much fun with that."

"Shut up," Merlin said and pushed Harry. But then pulled him in for a hug. "I'm fucking terrified, Harry."

"You should be," Harry agreed. "I'd be terrified too, to be a da at our age. Thank fuck it isn't me. But you'll be brilliant. And if you aren't you have Eggsy. Who by the way is still dealing with your "okay, then"," Harry reminded him. He kissed Merlin's jaw. "Go see to your mate."

"Right, right," Merlin said and got up. He smoothed his jumper down. "Oh lord I bought him scotch for Christmas.  You go home and get it out from under the tree," he ordered.

"I will," Harry promised. "Stop delaying, go."

Merlin went down to Eggsy's cubicle and found him still under the desk, the rest of the staff glaring at him. "I'm fixing it," he promised. He crouched down, "Eggsy can we go to the flat?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said and held out a hand. Merlin took it and they both stood up and Merlin nuzzled his neck and Eggsy sort of collapsed against him. They went to the car and drove in silence to the flat and once they were inside Merlin dropped to his knees and poked Eggsy's stomach. "It's still flat," he said.

Eggsy laughed. "You don't exactly get huge right away."

"Doctor," Merlin said. "You need to go to the doctor."

"I have an appointment on Monday," Eggsy promised.

"Was I going to know about it?" Merlin poked at his stomach again in a way that made Eggsy giggle. "Eggsy why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, just a bit ago, remember?" Eggsy said. He swatted at the poking finger and went over to the sofa. "I don't know," he admitted. He was relieved when Merlin sat and pulled him in for a cuddle. "We wanted this and I am excited and I just sort of froze? It bloody changes everything, doesn't it?"

"It does," Merlin said. "Tilde will have to design a nursery for us."

"Busy building her own, I figure," Eggsy replied unthinkingly. "Oh fuck, I didn't just say that."

Merlin blinked. "Two babies in the pack. There are going to be two babies."

"You do not know that," Eggsy said firmly. He cupped Merlin's face. "You need to play dumb. Please."

"I think I can manage to act clueless about the goings on of people in my pack, it comes easily to me," Merlin replied and kissed Eggsy's nose. "You were going to tell me about the doctor though, right?"

"Yeah, I was," Eggsy promised. "It was kind of my deadline. Been taking my vitamins though. Woot folic acid. Not had a drop to drink since the stick got the line on it."

"This explains the drop in caffeine consumption, and the change in your scent," Merlin realized. "That's the baby, not new shampoo."

"Yup," Eggsy agreed. "Pretty faint, but it is there," he said. He looked at his alpha. "This is what we wanted."

"It is," Merlin said.

"And we are happy?"

"I am," Merlin promised.

"I am too," Eggsy said. "I just...I'm scared," he said and sighed in relief. It had been said out loud. "What if I'm a rubbish parent?"

Merlin looked at him. "Is this what it was really about?"

Eggsy was quiet and then shrugged. "Maybe."

"You aren't alone in this," Merlin said. "I'm going to be a parent for the first time in my 50s, Eggsy. Roxy was already 10 when she joined us. I haven't held a baby in thirty years."

"You are wonderful with Daisy," Eggsy replied.

"So are you, you practically raised her and she is charming." Merlin nuzzled him. "We are going to fuck up a lot, but that doesn't mean we will be bad at this and we have the whole pack to help."

"A baby is going to look so tiny in your arms," Eggsy said. "Itty bitty."

"We made a baby," Merlin said. "It's in there." He poked Eggsy's stomach again. Poke, poke, poke, until Eggsy punched him. "I get to teach it how to fight."

"Jesus no battle axes until they are like 21," Eggsy ordered.

"No parkour until they are 8," Merlin countered.

"Bloody hell, Merlin, we're going to be parents."

"Aye, fucking brilliant ones," Merlin said. His mouth dropped in horror. "Can it hear us yet? We both have to curb our language. No more swearing."

"Merlin, it's like cells and the size of a pine nut or something. I don't think it has ears. What are you doing?" He watched Merlin take out the phone.

"16 weeks," Merlin said. "Get all the swearing out of your system before ye hit 16 weeks."

"Sure, I'll absolutely do that," Eggsy rolled his eyes and snuggled in to Merlin. He sighed when the alpha just poked at his stomach again. He had a feeling that would be happening a lot.

Oh look, another poke. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy wasn't even a little surprised that everyone was waiting just inside the door. "Hey," he said. There was an explosion of noise as everyone asked questions about his doctor's appointment, until Merlin came in just behind Eggsy and growled at everyone.

"Calm down," Merlin said. "Eggsy needs a rest, after that outing."

Eggsy looked at Merlin and said, "Babe, we were out for 90 minutes. I'm still going into work this afternoon."

"But -"

"Finish that thought and I'll be too tired for anything else for the next several months if you get my drift," Eggsy warned. He knew the alpha was going to get over protective but he was going to try to keep that as under control as possible. Merlin nodded and nuzzled him. "I need food, so we'll tell you all about the appointment in the kitchen." Daisy was at his legs and holding her arms up and he swooped down and picked her up. He stepped on Merlin's toes hard when he heard the worried grumbly noise that came out of the man. "What do you think marmalade on the toast?" he asked Daisy.

"Yes!" she shouted on a huge Paddington kick. No one ever mentioned that Merlin had gotten all emotional over the movie. "Wear under my hat!"

"Good job," Eggsy praised the almost whole sentence. The whole pack had been helping with her speech development and the improvements were incredible to watch. Everyone settled in the kitchen and Harry reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne and some fresh squeezed orange juice. Eggsy thought for a second about not being a shit and just couldn't do it. "Harry, I know you want to celebrate the baby, but I really prefer if the whole pack goes dry during the length of my pregnancy."

Harry stared at him. "I don't understand that sentence."

"Well I can't drink, and you know I love a good pint, or martini, and it would make me so sad to watch everyone else drink and not being able to partake."

"I...I don't...Percival?" Harry looked to Percival for help and began to hug the champagne bottle at the same time.

"You could do with a little less alcohol in your system," Percival suggested.

"I don't generally have a drink on Mondays or Tuesdays," Harry protested. "I have one drink a day! For the most part. Why you hate me?"

"Oh fuck that is a pathetic face, pour the damn mimosas, Harry," Eggsy snickered. Everyone at the table laughed at Harry, even Daisy who didn't quite get it. "Make mine 90% juice and I'll just take the smallest sip."

"Mummy had one drink a week when she was pregnant with me and I am a superior person as you know," Harry said haughtily and poured everyone a cocktail. Daisy got a Shirley Temple. He held his glass up. "To Eggsy and Merlin. A baby in the pack is an unparalleled joy and we all embrace the child and will help shape them and love them, and spoil them rotten."

"Going to change a nappy, Harry?" Eggsy joked.

"Whatever your child needs I will happily and humbly provide," Harry said sincerely.

"Good because ye are going to be their godfather," Merlin said. He smiled at Harry. "If you are willing."

"More than," Harry promised.

"Roxy you'll be godmother, right?" Eggsy asked.

"You know it," Roxy agreed. She drank her mimosa. "A baby is going to be brilliant. What'd the doctor say?"

"Not a hell of a lot," Eggsy said. "Took my weight and BP, having blood work done. Here is a million pamphlets on what you can and can't eat. See you in a month."

"Show us the picture," Harry demanded. 

"No picture yet that happens at like 11 or so weeks, not there yet."

"But I want the picture."

"You pay extra for that, bruv, and I ain't paying when it isn't medically necessary," Eggsy said. "And do not say we can afford it. NHS is good enough for me, okay? We aren't spending a fortune on private crap. You can wait for a picture of the thing growing inside me, just like I can."

Daisy was eating her toast and marmalade. "Girl or boy?" she asked.

"Won't know for a while yet," Eggsy told her. 

"Want a girl," she said. "She can have my stuff. I'll share."

Eggsy smiled at her. "You are the sweetest."

Michelle kissed her head. "The very sweetest. We need to plan a nursery, you can help pick the colours and stuffed animals for it." Daisy puffed up at the thought of having such an important job. "And Harry I'm going to be challenging you for role of biggest baby spoiler. Grandmother here."

Eggsy giggled a little. "Oh my god, my baby's grandmother is younger than her Da. That's so funny."

"Not that funny," Merlin muttered and ate some toast. 

Eggsy rubbed his nose against his alpha.

"Okay are we at the stage that we can make fun of Merlin's reaction to Eggsy's pregnancy proclamation?" Roxy asked eagerly. "Because I have been waiting three days to do that, and that has given me lots of time to think of really great quips."

"You might not want to quip at Merlin's expense so much," Tilde said softly, her drink barely touched.

"He thought it was a hallucination! How am I not making fun of that?" Roxy replied and leaned forward. "So oh great and powerful pack alpha-a. How do you miss your mate is well pregnant?" she asked. "He was over a month! You at the least should have scented it."

Tilde picked up her glass and poured it over Roxy's head. "Well, I'm over two months pregnant and you haven't noticed shit, so maybe we don't mock our pack alpha?" Tilde got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Percival went and got a tea towel for his daughter and helped her wipe the pulp and champagne off. "My dear," was all he said.

"Fuck, she is pissed," Roxy said and then the actual words sank in. "Wait...oh god," she stared at everyone who was just looking at her in return. And they all had these faces. These knowing faces. "Am I the last person to know?"

"I didn't," Daisy said. "Did I?" she asked her mum.

"No, sweetie, you didn't."

"I should go?" Roxy asked.

"You should," Percival agreed and helped her stand up. Roxy almost fell back down. "I had a not dissimilar reaction when your father told me he was pregnant. Go talk to Tilde. And then have a shower."

Roxy nodded and went to find Tilde. It didn't take much, she was in their bedroom, just sitting on the bed. She sat next to her mate. "Tilde? You're pregnant?"

"Almost 10 weeks, I have a scan soon."

"You've been to the doctor without me?" Roxy felt hurt and knew her scent was upset.

"Last week."

"Why?"

"You don't want children," Tilde said.

"Yes I do," Roxy said. She was confused. "I have never said I don't want children."

"True," Tilde nodded, "But you don't want them yet. You say this regularly in social settings. 'In a few years', 'oh lord we have plenty of time', 'having too much fun to worry about nappies yet'."

"Tilde, that's true, but that doesn't mean I would have been upset." Roxy cupped her face. "So my plan changes a bit."

"Yes, your plan. We didn't talk about this. Because you laid out a time frame and then birth control and my blockers and that cold medication I took all did a weird cancel each other out thing and I was pregnant."

"They were our plans," Roxy protested. She thought about it. "Sort of. I thought they were our plans."

"You were so excited, next year we were going to disappear for six months on an adventure," Tilde said. "We'll be dealing with teething then."

"We'll buy a million chew toys, and have small adventures." Roxy kissed her. "Seems like a baby will be a pretty big adventure."

"I'm off my blockers and have been for four weeks. How did you not notice I smelled like an omega again?" Tilde asked. She looked at Roxy. "How did my alpha not notice that?"

Roxy paused. "I did," she said finally. "I just didn't...I worried it would be too intrusive if I asked why you were off your medication. That you would tell me when you were ready." Roxy shrugged. "I've never...you know however you define yourself I don't care? And I thought maybe it was just a drug switch, or something. I don't know. I just thought you would tell me."

"You are my mate, you can be a little intrusive," Tilde reminded her. "And I got scared. I thought maybe you did know why I was off them and weren't happy and were trying to find a way to cope."

"There is no coping, there is only happy," Roxy promised. "And also a reminder that you and I are brilliant and perfect for each other and dear god don't the let the others know, the worst at communication in the pack. Jesus, you go all royal stoic protocol and I go all alpha dumbass." Roxy nuzzled Tilde and breathed her in. "Sharp."

"Our baby has an edge. Wonder where they get that from?" Tilde joked.

"From you," Roxy immediately replied. "You can cut a person with a single look." Roxy rested a hand on Tilde's stomach. She wouldn't poke the way Merlin had done to Eggsy all weekend. "I'm going to love the shit out of this kid." She just rested her hand there. "I'm going to rock parenting."

Tilde snorted. "Confident much?"

"Hey we occasionally fall down on talking to each other, but we are both caring, loving, competent people. We got this."

"And now we are cursed," Tilde said. "Promise me, you are happy about this."

"I swear it, my mate," Roxy said and nipped at her bite on Tilde's neck. "I swear it."

"Promise you won't get too attached to me smelling like an omega? I'll be back on my blockers as soon as medically allowed."

Roxy understood Tilde's fears. "I love you, and you are a beta, right?" Tilde nodded. "Won't get attached to what isn't real."

"The smell of orange in your hair is making me nauseous, go shower," Tilde said.

"I'll have it shampooed in a moment, then join me?"

Tilde smiled at her mate. "I will," she said.

An hour later they opened their door and everyone was standing there. "Yes, alright, make as much fun of me as you want," Roxy said.

Percival swept her up in a hug. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

"You are," she said and hugged him tight.

"Is Hawwy having a baby too?" Daisy asked. "Everyone else is."

"Harry is not having a baby," Harry informed her. "For so many reasons that your mother can explain later, Harry is not having a baby. It would ruin my suits too much, you know."

Daisy nodded, knowing how important his suits were to Harry. The adults were all talking and making high pitch noises and she decided to go back to the kitchen for more marmalade. Harry had taught her how to use a knife she'd be fine. Eggsy ran and caught her and grinned at her. 

"Nice try, but I'm coming too." 

"I can do it myself." She was a big girl now.

"You can, but I'll watch okay? Just you and me time."

That sounded good, so she let him tag along.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh god bless you, babe," Eggsy said as he walked into the kitchen. Merlin was at the stove and frying up a pan steak to go with breakfast. Eggsy had been desperate for red meat in the second trimester of his pregnancy and they had had to increase their order at the butcher. He kissed Merlin's cheek. "Big day huh?"

"Aye," Merlin said and flipped the steak and added a little more pepper. "And we want to know right?"

"I sure as hell do. Fuck Tilde and Roxy's oh we want to be surprised crap," Eggsy said. "I got an alien growing in me, I wanna know what sort it is." He plated up some eggs and Merlin tossed the steak on his plate. He went and sad down and hugged his one cup of coffee. "Looks perfect. Knights is making a fortune off me right now," he joked.

Percival looked up from his phone. "Actually, our butcher bill has not increased at the rate it should. Not on certain weeks. Hmm, I need to run the data."

Harry kissed his cheek at how happy his mate looked at that prospect. "You run your numbers. You run them to your heart's content."

"I will," Percival said and turned his head and kissed Harry some more. 

"Ugh, stop that," Roxy said as she walked in. 

"No," Harry replied. "You've had how many years to get used to the fact that I find your father's brain sexy. Almost as sexy as his -"

"Good morning," Percival cut him off. "How are you my dear?"

"Okay, have to get that press release finished about the game delay." She glared at Merlin. "Again."

"Look, I'm not sending out a game that will need a million patches in its first couple of weeks," he snapped. "And that one level is still shite."

"More delays looks bad," she said.

"A bad product looks bad."

"This has to be the last delay or the marketing is an uphill battle for me," she warned him. "It's already got a lot of people saying we've lost our mojo."

"Fuck them, then," Merlin replied. "We are doing it right."

"Just once. One time, could you make my job not sucky?" Roxy asked.

"Sure," Merlin agreed. "But today is not that day. And remember Eggsy and I aren't even going into the office today. See the alien junk day," Merlin said.

"You two really have to stop calling your baby an alien, and Eggsy the host," Percival suggested casually.

"Why?" Eggsy and Merlin asked in unison.

"No reason," Percival said and shook his head.

They all chatted and bickered over breakfast and then Eggsy went to have a shower. He was not surprised when Merlin came in. The poor alpha was having problems with Eggsy out of his sight for too long. "Hey, babe," Eggsy said. "Wanna join me?"

"I showered at 5, after my work out."

Eggsy paused in washing his hair. "Why were you up that early?" Merlin was quiet. "Some coding get stuck in your brain?" There was still more silence and Eggsy opened the shower door. "Get the fuck in here, you idiot."

"I didn't want to bother you, growing an alien is bloody hard work," Merlin stepped in and finished scrubbing Eggsy's hair.

"Nope," Eggsy said and looked up at him. "Not how this works. Because you are supposed to bother me, and if you didn't want to bother me, did you bother Harry?" There was no response. Eggsy shook his head. "Something in particular or just general?" 

Merlin soaped up a cloth and began to rub it over Eggsy. "Just general. I dreamed of my old work station, only you were one of my agents, and I couldn't bring ye home. It shook me more than it should have, so I went and punched the bag for a couple hours."

"You've been up since three?" Eggsy's eyes widened and he hugged the alpha, nuzzled his neck. "Merlin, no."

"I'm fine, I'll go to bed early. Or perhaps I can convince someone to have a nap with me. Not like it is the first time since ye were pregnant." Merlin cursed himself, he didn't mean to share that.

"Excuse me?" Eggsy leaned back and smacked him. "Have you been having bad dreams a lot? What the fuck, Merlin?"

"You need sleep," he protested. "I looked it up. It isn't uncommon for alphas in their protective mode over a pregnant mate to have nightmares. We worry about keeping you safe. Evolutionary throw back to us needing to wake in an instant so your omega wouldn't be eaten by a saber tooth tiger."

"What bullshit reddit board did you read that on?"

"It was in fucking _what to expect when you are expecting_ ," Merlin replied.

"Bruv, that book is not current," Eggsy said. "Don't care which edition, it has some seriously problematic bias. And isn't really dealing with alphas who have ptsd yeah?" Eggsy took the cloth and began to wash Merlin. "Yeah, I need sleep, but so do you, because we are fucked when the kid is born. Mum told me about cluster feeding. We need you rested, I don't care how long you think you can go on fours hours a night. You need more. And if you are so freaked out about bothering me, then you fucking wake up Harry."

"He has Percival, it is wrong to ask him for too much," Merlin said.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said and is an insult to him and your relationship." Eggsy growled at his mate and opened the shower door to lean out and slap the intercom. "Harry, Merlin's been having nightmares and punching stuff at 3am and not telling us." He got back in the shower and smiled at Merlin. "One, two, three, four, five..." Eggsy made it to forty five when the bathroom door slammed open. He wasn't even that surprised when the shower door was torn open and Harry was standing in the shower with them in his trousers and shirt.

"Excuse me?" Harry almost yelled. "How long?"

"Last two months," Merlin admitted sandwiched between the two people who cared about him most in the world. "Owww," he cursed when Harry twisted his nipple hard and then smacked him. "I'm sorry," he said. Both Harry and Eggsy smacked him. "I am," he said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Harry snapped. "We don't deal with this shit alone."

"I should be over it by now," Merlin replied.

"How do we ever get over everything we did?" Harry asked. He cupped Merlin's face. "What would you do if I had been having nightmares for months and didn't come to you, pack alpha?"

Merlin growled a bit. "I'd kick your arse and then cuddle you until ye found it too much and then five minutes more."

"Exactly," Harry said and hugged Merlin tight. 

Eggsy just finished up his shower and turned the water off. "Harry, towel?"

"Please," Harry agreed and kept nuzzling Merlin.

Eggsy stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips and was annoyed when it didn't wrap as much as it used to. He got towels for his idiot alpha and his pack mate. "Come on you two," he said and he helped dry them both. He looked at Merlin. "Whole point of a pack babe, is none of us are alone okay?"

Merlin nodded and nuzzled his omega's bite. "Okay," he promised. He squeezed Harry's hand and Harry squeezed back and left, dripping to his own bedroom where he knew Percival would be waiting, worried. "I'll be good," Merlin said to Eggsy. "I'll be better."

"Good, now come on, I have to start drinking a stupid amount of liquid for my appointment."

*****************************************

"Oh you best turn your arse around, you bloody alien or you are starting your life grounded," Eggsy yelled at the sonogram.

Merlin choked on his laughter. "Eggsy, I'm not sure that will work."

"Watch me," Eggsy snapped. "You listen here you little alien, you will not taste chocolate until you are 10. Not a single piece will pass my lips and get in my milk. You will not go to a Wiggles concert, and I swear by your father's bald head, the only disney movie you will get to watch is Bambi."

"What's a Wiggle?" Merlin asked. 

"Hell for adults, crack for toddlers. Daisy loves them, you have literally blocked them from your memory, which believe me I wish I could," Eggsy said. He poked his stomach. "Now roll over or no video games until you are 30." They all watched the fetus shift. "Holly shit, that worked," Eggsy breathed out.

"Bloody hell, a daughter," Merlin said. He looked at the technician. "Right?"

"Yes, you are having a girl," the woman said. She smiled at them. "You two are the cutest mates I have seen in a long time."

"I will eat the heart of everyone who makes her cry," Merlin said staring at the ultrasound.

"Okay, tone that down, Merlin," Eggsy said. He looked at the ultrasound and she looked like she was waving at them. "Just rip out their spines."

"Would you like copies of the ultrasound?" 

Both Merlin and Eggsy nodded. Merlin put his hand on Eggsy's tummy right on the gross goo. "Hello lass," he said. "Ye are a beautiful alien."

Eggsy laughed so hard for a moment they saw her move about even more before the technician turned the screen off. Eggsy wiped the goo off. "Now we get to think of names."

"No," Merlin said seriously.

Eggsy frowned at him. "Merlin?"

"To name the child before they are born?" He shook his head. "That is just begging the fae to snatch them up."

"Who with the what now?" Eggsy asked and they collected the photos and headed out of the building. "Seriously what with the what?"

"It is dangerous to name a child before they are born."

"You are insane," Eggsy said. "I'm making a list."

"Make it long to confuse the demons," Merlin agreed. "Maybe we even come up with a decoy name. Yes, that is good."

"You have got to be trolling me right now." Eggsy looked at Merlin, and the man was wearing his utterly sincere face and his scent was that solemn I mean business one. Eggsy shook his head. "Every time I think I know the whole of you, you surprise me."

Merlin smiled down at his mate. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's bloody brilliant," Eggsy promised and kissed him. "Come on, let's go show everyone our daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay this is the literal definition of a dark and stormy night," Eggsy put another blanket on his lap and looked out the window. "That is nasty."

Tilde was next to him, also under a pile of blankets. "I dislike it." She smiled though when Roxy nuzzled her neck.

"Hope it doesn't wake Daisy up," Michelle said, just as a loud crack of thunder rolled through. They all paused but no cries came through the intercom. "Jesus, nothing wakes her up." They were all cuddled on various chairs and couches and watching telly as the early spring storm raged. Merlin was napping in a chair next to Eggsy. Storms were soothing to him. Percival was working away on his laptop still trying to figure out the mystery of their butcher bill. Harry was the only one actually paying attention to the show.

"I think the chauffeur did it," Harry said.

"That's nice, why didn't the bill add up that week? We went through two extra roasts?" Percival was frowning. "Numbers are making me frustrated Harry."

"Bad numbers, I'll punish them later. It has to be him. Unless it is the step daughter."

"I'll punish you later," Percival muttered.

"Nice," Harry agreed and then frowned. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind." Percival briefly looked up from his screen and grinned at Harry. "You just focus on your murder."

There was another clap of thunder and Eggsy was done. He stood up and settled onto Merlin's lap. He poked him a little and even half asleep, Merlin began to nuzzle him. Eggsy sighed happily. The baby kicked about in his belly. "She knows you are near."

Merlin began to rub his stomach, "Hello my little alien." He made a low grumble noise when a kick pressed against his hand. He woke properly up and took a look at the telly. "The gardener," he said.

"It isn't!" Harry snapped. Ten minutes later it was revealed that it was the gardener. He glared at Merlin, "You've seen this episode before."

"Haven't, it was obvious."

"How?" Harry was leaning forward. "It is illogical. All the evidence pointed to -"

"Planted," Merlin cut him off and then giggled, "Heehee, gardener, planted."

"Yes, but -"

"Harry I'm never wrong on this sort of thing," Merlin reminded him.

"I know and it is very annoying. Why Cluedo was banned from the house," Harry said.

"Really?" Tilde asked.

"Aye," Merlin agreed. "After he stabbed me for guessing right a few too many times."

"I stabbed you with the tiny plastic knife, it doesn't count."

"It went under my skin!" Merlin complained. He tightened his grip around Eggsy when a clap of thunder startled him. "Darling, upstairs?" Eggsy nodded and Merlin bundled him up and took him up to bed. He tucked Eggsy in and stripped down, the damp in the air didn't bother him and he guessed Eggsy would need skin. He slid in next to Eggsy so that he was against him from top to bottom. "I have ye, lad, I have you."

Eggsy burrowed in tight. "I don't like super big storms."

"I know," Merlin crooned. "Would ye like a distraction?" He felt Eggsy nod and began to kiss his neck, lightly nipped at his claim bite. "My darling," he whispered against Eggsy's skin. "No darkness will ever touch you again."

"Big promise," Eggsy said and he pulled Merlin's fingers to his mouth and kissed each one. "Hard promise to keep."

"Rhianna," Merlin replied.

Eggsy missed his kiss to Merlin's pinkie. "Okay, you've called me lots of interesting things in bed, but uh..."

"Umbrella, Tilde sings it." Merlin kissed his shoulder. "The stand under my umbrella sentiment."

Eggsy turned. Facing he couldn't get quite as close as he used to, the bump growing almost daily, but he had to see Merlin's face.

"I said the wrong thing," Merlin worried.

"No, you said the exact right thing." Eggsy had to kiss his adorable alpha. "So, what else are you planning to distract me?"

"Allow me to show you," Merlin replied and gently pushed Eggsy onto his back and began to kiss his way down Eggsy's body. When he kissed the growing swell of stomach, there was a kick against his chin and Merlin froze.

"Logan, I swear to every bit of electronics system in this house that if you even for a second think about not shagging me because she happened to move, I will make you suffer."

"Eggsy -"

"Nope, doctor okayed it. You do not freak out."

"But she knows I am up to no good."

"Correction you are up to a great deal of good." Eggsy sat up a bit on his elbows. "You are going to fuck me and fuck me good. Or I will develop a late pregnancy aversion to fruit tarts and sob any time you try to eat one."

Merlin was clearly weighing the choice when they heard an odd banging. He sat up as well. "A shutter loose?" Merlin wondered. It started again. "No, that is knocking." He didn't bother getting dressed just went to the wall and opened the biometric safe and pulled out a gun. "Stay here with the door locked."

"Because someone is knocking on our door?" Eggsy rolled his eyes. Merlin was getting more and more protective as the pregnancy went on. Eggsy stood up and went to the door. "Come on."

Merlin growled low and deep and Eggsy tilted his neck in submission and still went out into the hall. "I am not happy," Merlin warned.

"So take it out on my arse later," Eggsy didn't give a damn. "Probably someone got lost in the storm."

They went down towards the main entrance and heard Harry's voice and okay, Eggsy moved behind Merlin a bit, because Harry was yelling and that was not a good sign.

Merlin strode downstairs, gun in hand. "Report," he barked. He could see that Roxy was standing in front of Tilde, and there was no sign of Michelle; she must have gone to Daisy. Percival had his phone in hand, clearly calling the local officers. Harry was shouting at a man, hand to his throat. "Harry, report."

"He is not welcome here, again," Harry snarled. He started to apply more pressure.

"Now, is that any way to treat family?" the man asked. He opened his coat and Harry was about to snap his neck. "Especially one in the family way himself?" Harry looked down and then backed away horrified. The man stepped more fully into the light. "Hey Logan, looks like a whole bunch has changed around here, hasn't it?"

"Babe?" Eggsy asked. The man looked further along than Tilde but he couldn't tell by how much. "Who is this?"

"Of course he hasn't told you about me," the man began to cry, "why would the alpha tell his omega about the one he got knocked up and abandoned." He was watching Eggsy, eager to see the reaction.

Eggsy just began to laugh. He had to lean on Merlin he was laughing so hard. "Jesus, bruv, pull the other one."

The man grinned. "Like your mate there, Lo."

"Lo?" Eggsy and Tilde both said.

"Lo short for Logan, or Lo Down Dirty No Good -"

Merlin walked over and put the gun to the man's head, "Hello, Bro," Merlin replied.

"Saftey's on," the man said. He and Merlin kept staring at each other. "No hug?"

"It's been eight years," Merlin replied.

"That definitely warrants a hug." The man held open his arms. "You look like your Da."

"Fuck you," Merlin said but the gun dropped to his side and he hugged the man.

"Babe, Bro?" Eggsy asked.

"Brodie," Merlin said and looked over at Eggsy. "My cousin and only living relative."

"Hello there!" Brodie waved. 

Percival wrapped his arms around Harry and took the knife from his hand and put it back in its sheath. "You can't kill him," Percival whispered.

Harry glared at Brodie, "Just give me time."

Brodie ignored it all. "Tired Lo, got a bed for me?" He smiled. "Don't need to put yourself out, I'll find one." He went up the stairs and left everyone just staring after him.

Percival decided it was safer to just take the knife away from Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin didn't think, just headed for the gym. Harry started to follow but Eggsy stopped him. "I go this, yeah? You check on whatshisface."

"Brodie Mathe," Harry replied, "Assuming he is using his birth name right now. He uses a variety of names, depending the situation."

"Harry is he a threat?" Roxy asked. "Because we have two pregnant omegas in the house and I will murder him."

"He's is a threat to wallets and liquor cabinets, not the babies," Harry promised. "You've met him."

"I have?"

"You may have forgotten," Harry said. He was torn between keeping an eye on Brodie and checking on Merlin. And he could feel Eggsy ready to jump out of his skin, wanting to comfort his alpha. "Be gentle with him. Brodie makes him feel too much at once."

Eggsy nodded and took of running. He went to the gym and found Merlin had put the gun in the safe there and found a pair of track pants. The way they fit they clearly weren't Merlin's. Maybe Tilde's based on the lilac colour. Merlin was shadow boxing in the ring and Eggsy watched him move. "Fuck, babe, never get tired of the way you move." Merlin ignored him and kept moving about the ring. Eggsy went and sat on the bend to watch. He hummed to himself and stroked his stomach but their alien seemed to be settled right now. Merlin twisted and then he was staring at Eggsy. "Hi," Eggsy said softly.

"Ye should be in bed," Merlin commented back. His hands gripped the ropes and his knuckles were white. The scents that were just pouring off him were a clash of feelings, of wants. Eggsy didn't figure much would get sorted tonight, but at least he could calm the man down.

"Not without you."

"I'll be along soon enough."

"Jesus, Merlin, can you not?" Eggsy rolled his eyes. "I leave you alone, you are going to spend a minimum of two more hours beating up the air or a bag or something."

Merlin gave a small nod. One hand flipped on the ropes, rested on them palm up. "My Eggsy," he said with a smile. "You are the one who needs looking after right now not me."

Eggsy stood and walked over. He put his hand in Merlin's and let him haul him up. It was awkward fitting through the ropes but he managed with only a stumble and Merlin caught him easy enough. "Oh we throwing down?" Eggsy asked and moved backwards and put up his fist. "Best of three?"

"Yes because I'm going to box my pregnant mate," Merlin said. He looked down at himself. "These are not my clothes."

"No, but hey lilac doesn't look completely gross on you?" Eggsy offered. "I mean, not your best colour, but we should incorporate more purple into your wardrobe. Makes you look all gentle and shit." Eggsy backed up as Merlin slowly advanced on him, until he was out of room, the ropes pressed to his back. Merlin caged him in. "So what now? You want to talk about it?" 

"No," Merlin said. His scent was now focused on one very specific thing. "I want us to get back to what we were doing before Brodie arrived."

"Hmm, what were we doing?" Eggsy asked. His grin was sly even as he made his eyes big and innocent. "I can't quite remember. Were we naming the baby?"

Merlin let out a low growl and Eggsy very happily tilted his neck. "We are nae naming her until we meet her."

"Right, right," Eggsy ran his nose along Merlin's jaw. "Hmm, we were sleeping. Have to get a lot of sleep now you know, soon none will be found."

Merlin let out another growl and Eggsy felt it run along his spine. "No, we weren't sleeping."

"Let's go back to our room, babe," Eggsy said.

"Here, now," Merlin said and nipped at his bite on Eggsy's neck and almost purred at the scent that filled his nose. He held Eggsy and fell backwards so that Eggsy landed on top of him. "I very much need distracting."

"Do you? Do you think I can be distracting?" Eggsy rolled his hips a bit against Merlin.

"The most distracting person I have ever met. You make me forget my coding."

"Now that is an impressive compliment." Eggsy bent his head and kissed Merlin and worked his way down his alpha's body and pulled the track pants off him. He licked at Merlin's cock, and knew soon enough his stomach would make this uncomfortable but for right now he could still manage. Merlin was restless underneath him but not pushing up too much. Eventually though he growled and hauled Eggsy up.

Eggsy stood and took off his clothes. Merlin knelt up and nuzzled his belly before he began to suck Eggsy's cock and to press a finger into him. The pregnancy had him producing even more slick than usual and Merlin's finger slid in easily enough and he began to pump his finger in and out.

"Merlin I'm concerned about you, you and Eggsy haven't -" Harry said waking into the gym. "Ah, never mind, Eggsy has it all under control." Harry quickly spun around. "I'll just you know, close the door? And dear god remember to clean the stains." he hurried out of the room and Eggsy couldn't stop a snicker as he called out a thanks.

"Serves him right, all the times I've seen him bent over a desk," Merlin said after he pulled off. He moved them so that he could rest his back against the turnbuckles and settle Eggsy in his lap. He stretched Eggsy a bit more and then slid into him. It was all slow and soft now, the tension seeping out of Merlin. Eggsy moved up and down and Merlin kept scenting him and kissing his jaw. Eggsy came first and it triggered Merlin, who knotted. They stayed in the corner, Merlin touching Eggsy constantly and praising him. Eggsy was exhausted and drifted off. He was aware when Merlin slid out of him and made a noise of protest when Merlin picked him up.

"Too heavy," Eggsy said mostly asleep.

"What's the point of all the working out I do, if I can't carry you back to bed?" Merlin countered. He kissed Eggsy's head and Eggsy nuzzled at his alpha's neck and was mostly asleep as they went through the house naked. When they on the bedroom floor, Merlin heard a door open and Brodie popped his head out. He was clearly about to make a comment, but Merlin's glare had him winking and closing the door again without a word. Merlin put Eggsy down in their bed and lay next to him. He wrapped them both up in the covers and kissed Eggsy's neck. "Sleep well."

"Bdka;fjafj;," Eggsy replied. "If you get up because you are thinking too much, I'm siccing Mum on you."

"A respectable threat," Merlin agreed. "No getting up," he promised. He couldn't promise to not think too much. He kissed Eggsy one more time and rolled over and pretended to sleep.

*********************************

"Merlin what is wrong with you?" Brodie shouted as Merlin came into the kitchen. "Why do ye hate this wee and perfect lass?" Daisy giggled and Brodie gave her a smile before turning a stern gaze to Merlin. "Not a single box of Lucky Charms or Captain Crunch in the house? That is cruel and torturous."

"Her mother prefers sugary cereals only be an occasional treat, and we all agree. Toast and fruit is an excellent breakfast."

Brodie shook his head sadly. "I'll see you set to rights," he stage whispered to Daisy who giggled some more.

"Like you," she said and the words chilled Merlin's blood. Michelle was sitting there and just gave Merlin a look over her morning cup of coffee. Merlin could only shrug and poured himself some as well.

"Looks like you finally have taken care of yourself, I see, cousin," Brodie said. "A real pack around you now. Must be nice to have everything."

Merlin would not rise to the bait, not before he had caffeine. "It is," was all he said and Michelle hid a smirk behind her cup. She took the last swallow and stood. "Come on lass, time to get ready for school," she said cheerfully. She wiped Daisy down and quickly hustled her out of the kitchen, not really wanting Daisy around the man very much, at least not yet. Not while Merlin was putting out so many different scents.

Brodie sat down at the table. "Cute kid. Yours?"

"No, Michelle's. She's Eggsy's sister."

"Right, 'sister'," Brodie did finger quotes but froze when Merlin growled. Merlin no matter how pissed off, rarely growled at Brodie, he left that for Harry to do. 

"If she was Eggsy's, I would have no problems accepting her as my pup," Merlin said in a low voice, one that brooked no dissent. "But she is his sister, from Michelle's second mating. And if you imply anything about Eggsy again while here, you will find yourself swiftly not here. Do ye understand Brodie?"

"Of course, Lo," Brodie replied and tilted his neck in submission. "Bit sad I wasn't at your mating. Should have met him before now."

"That was your choice," Merlin told him. "You were invited."

"I had plans that were of a delicate nature halfway around the world. Sent you that gift though, didn't I?"

"Ye did," Merlin agreed, "And my credit card was charged for it."

Brodie grinned, "Well it's the thought that counts." He poured himself another cup of coffee and made a noise when Merlin took it away.

"Pregnant, one cup a day," Merlin said. "And have ye taken your vitamin?"

"Yes, Mum," Brodie replied. They sat in silence and watched each other. "You are looking more like your Da everyday." 

"He was an imposing man."

"No shit," Brodie laughed, "And you are getting there. Bet you scare the shit out of kids, just like he used to."

"It's different."

"I would hope so," Brodie agreed. "You talk about them much with your omega?"

"Some, less than he would like, but it is hard." Merlin turned the cup in his hands. "Why are you here, Brodie?"

"Missed you," he began.

"No, you didn't. You never liked me unless my wallet was open."

"What's the point of millions if you aren't going to spend them? Thought looks like you spent a bunch on this place. Looking a lot better than it did last time I saw it."

"We finished all the restoration about 6 years ago," Merlin commented. "How far along? Ye are bigger than Eggsy, and he's headed towards the end of the second trimester."

"Pretty far along," Brodie admitted. "I needed a place to land while I figured things out."

"The alpha?"

"Not in the picture," Brodie replied. "And no we are not talking about it." He stood up. "I need to shower."

"Brodie..."

Brodie gave a charming grin. "Just a few weeks," he begged. "I have a few irons in the fire, one will work out, they just need some time."

Merlin nodded, a little helpless in the face of a pregnant unbonded omega, particularly family. "Stay as long as you need to. I'll make sure Harry doesn't kill you."

"He really holds a grudge. He should work on that, stress causes heart attacks you know." 

"I'll be sure to tell him."

Brodie looked at Merlin. "I liked you," he told him. "It just got all caught up in their plans for us. But I liked you." He left without another word and Merlin wished he could tell if it was the truth or a lie. He went to his office because at least coding was never as confusing as people. When Eggsy came in and just sat in his chair and cracked open a book, Merlin didn't look up from his work, but he was comforted. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy was reading notes for his very last exam, even though he had good enough marks to pass the course even without taking the exam, but it was the principle of it. He was going to kick arse and ace the class and graduate uni. Fuck he was going to graduate uni. He could have a year ago, but he liked splitting his time between working for Kingsman and volunteering at Daisy's preschool. There had been no rush. But now it was just about done, and he'd have a shiny degree to hang on the wall of honour. Next to everyone else in the famiy's degrees, Harry's best butterfly, Merlin's best piece of coding, and Percival's best spreadsheet.

Daisy's little speech therapy most improved plaque hung there too. He hadn't cried when Merlin hung it there.

And soon he'd have a thing to hang there.

He walked into the library and saw Brodie sitting in one of the chairs at a corner table. "Oh, sorry bruv. Thought you were out?" 

"And I thought Merlin was deliberately keeping us apart," Brodie smiled. "Didn't want me corrupting you."

"Been busy studying. Last final."

"Why are you bothering with uni?" Brodie was frowning, "Merlin and Harry are rich."

"Yeah but I ain't," Eggsy said. 

"Come on, you have sugar daddy Lo, you just need to smile and keep well fit and smelling good and you are set." Brodie smiled at him and winked, "You set yourself up well there, lad."

Eggsy made a noise low in his throat. "See, gotta ask, who are you disrespecting more with that - me or Merlin?"

"No disrespect, I respect hustle, which you've clearly got." Brodie picked up the deck of the cards on the table and began to shuffle. "Never thought anyone but Harry would turn Merlin's head."

"They aren't like that," Eggsy said. "You know that."

"Bullshit, those men are in love," Brodie said and the cards waterfalled from hand to hand. "Couldn't believe when I came for a visit and Harry was mated? And Merlin let him? Percival must be something else."

"You asking if they've had a three way?" Eggsy put his book down and moved closer. "Or pehaps if we all get down on dirty on Saturday nights?" He leaned on the table. "You are scared of Harry right?"

"Not scared of anything," Brodie said with a false smile.

Eggsy grinned, "Oh yeah, you are scared of Harry. But I promise, you talk trash about my pack, you gonna have a lot more to worry about than just Harry. Harry would slit your throat or put a bullet in your head and his mate would lecture and then help him hide the body. Me? Me, I know how to make a man suffer. Call me Merlin's bit of rough again, and you'll find out just how rough I can be."

"Grew up on the block did you? Dialect slipped a little there," Brodie said.

"Yeah, I'm a council brat," Eggsy agreed, "what of it?"

"Nothing," Brodie said. "How did Merlin find you? He's never been to a block in his life."

"Bruv, he's been in the gutter a time or two," Eggsy looked at him, "What with the before."

"What before?" Brodie asked.

"His and Harry's before," Eggsy said. "You know about that."

"When Harry was a diplomat and Merlin was at that think tank, sure," Brodie cut the cards with one hand. "What did they have a field trip, UN crap where the rich go look at poor people problems and then do fuck all about it?"

Eggsy sat down. "You speak like you ain't rich, you're his fucking cousin. There is only the two of you left. No way you don't have money."

"I'll trade you my sordid tale, for yours, but you have to win to find out." Brodie lay out three cards. "Here's the pretty lady," he showed the queen and started to move the cards, "now tell me where she rests."

Eggsy leaned over and picked up the rest of the deck and began to shuffle it. He wasn't as good as Brodie. Or rather he was as good, he just wasn't as flash about it. "Really?" he asked.

"How quick are those pretty eyes, to follow along?" Brodie asked and kept the cards moving for another minute. "Where's the queen?" He smelled smug. Eggsy noticed though he didn't touch his stomach as others would do right now.

"See, it isn't about how quick my pretty eyes are, it's how quick my fingers are," Eggsy held up the quick that had been slid into Brodie's sleeve. "So how about you cut the bullshit?"

Brodie gave his first sincere smile since he had arrived. "Well now, perhaps you aren't just a tight arse and a good scent."

Eggsy shuffled a little more and dealt out. "Oh I definitely have those, but they ain't my defining features. Five card draw, let's see what happens," he said.

"Shouldn't you be studying for that last exam?"

"I've studied for days, I've got it. So why are you a shit and making Merlin smell like chaos and Percival hide the weapons from Harry?"

"My last visit, things did go as I expected and when Merlin cut me a cheque to help me out, I added an extra zero," Brodie tossed two cards down. "And don't fucking deal from the bottom."

"My feelings are hurt, I'd never do that," Eggsy said. "How much we talking?"

"250,000 pounds," Brodie said.

Eggsy blinked. "You stole a quarter million from Merlin and Harry didn't murder you?"

"Lo wouldn't have let him. And technically I should have inherited that amount but my father disapproved of me wasting my life." Brodie put down his cards. "Flush."

"Beats my two pairs," Eggsy said. He pushed the deck towards Brodie. "I was a waiter at one of those posh omega balls. Harry forced him to go, to find a perfect omega. He found me."

"Do you love him?" 

"Don't act like you care after you just told me that you stole that much from him," Eggsy snapped and took the cards he was dealt. "I thought we weren't cheating."

"Maybe the cards just don't like you. They do like me. I'm a professional gambler. My father was too, he just did it with real estate, you know the correct way to gamble. Mine at least was honest." Brodie tossed Eggsy the three cards he asked for. "But the poker circuit, living on cruise ships, supplementing my winnings with bored alphas? I was trash. And then cut off. And when he cut me off, the rest of the family was supposed to forget I existed."

"Merlin didn't though did he?"

"He was busy with that think tank," Brodie said, "But I always got a message at Christmas, my birthday, and a few letters and emails."

"And you hated and loved him for that, because you thought he was perfect, yeah?"

"That degree in psych?"

"No computer programming and education," Eggsy said, "But you pick up things. He ain't perfect."

"I know that," Brodie said, "But he's better than me. I fold." He got up. "You are lucky, you know."

"I know. And I do."

"Do?" Brodie was a little confused.

"I do love him," Eggsy promised. He picked up the cards, "Play a little more?"

"No, I need a nap, carrying this weight around is killing me. Can't wait to be done. Bet you know how that feels."

"Yeah, not my favourite ever, but it will be worth it, to see the alien's face."

"Alien, good word for it," Brodie said and Eggsy could tell he didn't mean it in the way he and Merlin did. "Good luck with your exam."

"Thanks, bruv," Eggsy said. "Were Merlin's parents...were they?"

"They were good people, but very traditional. Remote?" Brodie shrugged. "It was a line in decline and they were determined to rescue it, only they only were able to have one child and then there was me, the prodigal son who never prodigalled in time. They'd be happy to know Merlin has a young omega with pup. That the Mathes became a pack to be reckoned with again."

"Would they have hated me because I'm from the estates?"

"I honestly don't know, they were snobs, like anyone with that much money, but they were never cruel, and they did love Merlin. So who can say?"

Eggsy looked at him. "Brodie how much shit are you in?"

"I'm a cat lad, always lad on my feet." He left Eggsy alone but Eggsy really didn't feel like studying anymore.

********************************

He went to the offices and went upstairs. Carol met him, "Uhh, last minute meeting, conference room B."

"Okay?" Eggsy followed her easily enough. It was Carol she'd never lead you wrong. She opened the door and pushed him in.

"Congratulations!" Everyone was shouting and popped noise makers and streamers and there was a banner and Harry opening champagne.

Merlin came forward and pulled him in for a kiss and to scent him. "My Eggsy," he said, and he just smelled proud and loving.

"Oi, grades aren't in yet, maybe I flunked horribly," Eggsy tried to protest.

"I've run the numbers the statistical chance of that is 8%. So low enough that I allowed the purchase of an ice cream cake."

"How the hell did you keep Harry away from that?"

Percival's cheeks went ruddy and Harry's scent grew smug. "New shelves are required in the storage room," Harry said.

"Did you say sowwy for breaking?" Daisy asked from where she was spinning on a conference chair.

"I own the shelves, I don't think I have to say sorry," Harry said thoughtfully. "If anything, Percival owes me an apology for -" Percival jammed a piece of fruit in Harry's mouth to shut him up.

Michelle shoved Merlin out of the way to hug Eggsy. "Oh my god baby, you finished uni. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mum," Eggsy buried his face in her hair. "I'm proud of you too."

"I never did uni."

"No, I'm proud of you being you," he said and Michelle's grip tightened. "Unwins are survivors and arse kickers aren't they?"

"You know it," she agreed and let him go. "Now only one sip of champagne, yeah?"

"It's non-alcoholic," Harry said and everyone looked at him. "Well this bottle is. I have the real stuff for me." That made more sense. Glasses were handed around the small party, and Merlin raised his.

"To Eggsy, for finishing uni, we are incredibly proud of you. You leave us all in awe of your intelligence, your bravery, your heart. And we hope that you'll finally take us on our offer and join Kingsman full time?" Merlin asked.

Eggsy looked at everyone. "I dunno..." he drew out and had to laugh at the way Harry and Merlin both pouted and put out distressed alpha scents. "Yeah, of course I'm coming in full time, you wankers."

Everyone cheered and Carol came over and pulled him into a hard kiss and ignored the way Merlin growled at her. "The idiot tamer will save me!" she crowed. Merlin growled at the way she still held him. She didn't care, "Between us, maybe we can keep the office functioning."

"Oi, don't put that much pressure on a junior script writer," Eggsy said.

"You will save us all," Carol said in a terrifying tone. The sort that people used in end of the world movies. "You are the chosen one."

Eggsy was laughing so much, it set the alien into super kicks and he had to run to the loo. When he came back he got a slice of ice cream cake and put his feet in Merlin's lap while he ate it. "This is nice, babe," he told him.

"Tilde's idea," Merlin said, not bothering to hide the truth, they both knew he'd never plan something like this. "I have a gift for ye, but it is back home." His grin was wicked and Harry threw a napkin in their direction at the scent that was rising in Merlin.

"Well that's something to look forward to," Eggsy said and kissed Merlin with his chocolatey lips. "Brodie not here?"

"No he said he had business to attend to in London, but he left you a gift." 

Eggsy looked at the package Merlin handed to him. He tore the wrap off and there was a new deck of cards. He gave a smile. "You know, he's alright," Eggsy said. 

"He's...something," was what Merlin was able to come up with. "But tell us about how it went."

Eggsy told them about his last exam and he was able to admit with some prodding that yeah he was pretty damn happy and proud of himself. Merlin couldn't stop touching him, the happy alpha scent just pouring off him, and sending the baby into summersaults. Eggsy touched his stomach and leaned into Merlin. He had done it.

He had finished uni and got to work a dream job, with his pack.

Eggsy still couldn't believe his life had turned around enough that dreams actually came true.

In the flat in London, Brodie threw a lamp across the room and it shattered on the wall. He picked up his phone again and dialed the number back, but he was blocked. Fuck. He paced a little and thought. Time for a new plan. There was always another plan. He just had to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

"He stole, Tilde's car, you have to get rid of him," Roxy snapped. They were having a family meeting about Brodie's recent behaviour. The last three weeks, he had been at his worst, and no matter everyone's complaints, Merlin was refusing to kick him out.

"The one she never drives," Merlin pointed out. "One we bought her and she doesn't like."

"It is true, I find the gear shift stiff and dislike the blind spots," Tilde winced and poked her stomach back where it bulged out. "You stop moving for five seconds."

Eggsy poked his stomach, "Oi, you, move a little." His stomach remained still. "Christ, she is sleeping all she can now, just to make our lives hell."

Merlin nuzzled Eggsy's stomach and immediately there was a punch. "Hello my girl," he said happily.

"Not fair that I'll hauling her around and you are already the favourite," Eggsy muttered but melted when Merlin nuzzled his bite. "Yeah, yeah. He returned the car though."

"It doesn't matter, he knows he can have any of five different cars and took one that was off limits. He doesn't respect a one of us." Roxy growled a bit, "And he says things. Ones that just hurt? And is so casual with it and gives a just joking and I hate that I am uncomfortable in our home."

"He's made comments about my neck," Michelle whispered. That froze everyone in the room. She was just starting to get comfortable again wearing her hair up, not wearing scarves. "Nothing...bad? But said we were peas in a pod, understood being out for a good time. I didn't correct him. Seemed easier."

"Mum," Eggsy reached out and held her hand. "I'll kick his arse, when I'm back in kicking form."

"How much has he stolen?" Harry asked Percival, "And do not try to cover."

Percival shrugged, "Nothing."

That gave everyone pause. "Really?" Roxy was shocked.

"Really," Percival agreed. "My guess is that will happen when Merlin asks him to leave. I have measures in place."

"Remove them," Merlin said.

"I beg your pardon?" Percival stared at him in shock.

"If when he decides to leave he takes what he needs, I do not have a problem with that."

"I do," Harry and Percival said at the same time.

Eggsy was looking at Merlin. "Right everyone out, this has switched to a couple conversation, not a pack conversation."

"But Tilde's car!" Roxy shouted.

"It don't matter more than my mate's heart, yeah?" Eggsy snapped back and everyone looked at Merlin. Properly looked at him, and realized how weary he looked, how all their complaints and his cousin's actions were weighing on their alpha. He was pale, the lines around his eyes deeper than usual. Everyone bowed their head as they left, Harry pausing to hug Merlin tight. Once they were all gone, Eggsy curled into him on the couch. "Hi," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Merlin offered quickly.

"Of course you are, toughest alpha ever," Eggsy agreed. "But maybe we all should have realized each sarcastic shitty thing he has said, each time he nicked something even if he put it back, hurt you probably more than it did us? And we should have clued in that you've been freaky passive about an arse in your midst because he is your pregnant omega cousin, which would send your instincts all protective as it is, but you also have a pregnant mate too and everything is just a juggle in your head and heart?"

Merlin nodded, "I hurt, Eggsy."

"I know, or I know now." Eggsy started to rub his nose over Merlin, scenting his alpha, projecting calm as much as he could. He put Merlin's hand over his stomach and their kid moved about a bunch. "See we both got you, okay? We're here, and it's fine, it will all be fine." He kept nuzzling Merlin, letting him feel him, letting the man finally relax.

"He's living up to what his parents thought right now," Merlin eventually said. "And that is how I know he is hurting. Because even at his worst? He is never what they thought. Not to me."

"You haven't said who he is to you," Eggsy pointed out. "Not properly."

"He always had skinned knees. Mischief, and cleverness and if it had ever been channeled properly? Oh what the world could have had. But they always saw the blood and mess and not what he found. Punished for the ruined clothes, never praised for the thing he found or created, and eventually, well the blood what was noticed so he stopped the good part and stuck with the bad. I still have the 16th century coin he found." Merlin closed his eyes and sank into the couch and Eggsy sank in with him. "You can see it in his smile."

"It's a grifter's smile, babe."

"It is, but he is a sincere grifter? I...I am not saying that us caring about him will magically make him a good man, I know it won't. But I need us to care about him for me, for the boy I discovered worlds with. Because my parents scolded about the torn trousers but also praised the bits of glass and nest I brought home."

"He thought they wouldn't have hated me."

"They wouldn't have," Merlin promised him. "I don't talk about them much, because I just don't know what to say? You have met Harry's parents."

"Eliza's the fucking best," Eggsy said. "Goddamn but I love that drunk old lady."

"Now now, she's only tipsy a vast quantity of time." Merlin laughed, "Mama Eliza. She insisted I start calling her that after my parents died. Said I had her and hugged me tight, so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I had never been hugged like that. Kisses to the cheek, shoulder squeezes, loving smiles, but not a hug that should be weaponized."

"She smells like champagne and lavender."

"Best smell ever," Merlin said. "Maybe if Brodie had had a Mama Eliza hug at the right time, things would be different for him."

"Maybe us supporting him now will help. Maybe he's just scared."

"Oh he's scared," Merlin agreed, "because the baby was a grift that fell through."

"How do you know that?" Eggsy sat up shocked.

Merlin looked over top Eggsy at his cousin, "Because he always swore, that he would never like cricket, that method acting was overrated, and that he never ever wanted a child."

"People change their minds," Brodie said and walked into their room.

"People do, not you," Merlin replied. "They all want you gone."

"But you don't, and you are the big strong alpha of the pack, so I get to stay as long as I want." Brodie smirked a little and they could both see how it was frayed around the edges. "Because you love me."

"You try to say that like an insult, like I am at fault, so that you don't say that right now that is all that is holding you together," Merlin was calm, or appeared such; Eggsy could feel the tension in him. "Because I do. I love you Brodie. And whatever it is, we can make it okay."

"It was a good plan," Brodie said and he sat down, not too close. 

"I have no doubt it was," Merlin reassured, "you are very clever."

"But maybe, people occasionally fuck up my plans, and now I'm due in just a few weeks, and the alpha doesn't want the baby anymore." Brodie's scent was brutal, acrid, defeated. 

"What happened? You were in a relationship?" Eggsy asked.

Brodie snorted, "Sorry, no. I was her bit on the side, her omega wasn't paying attention to her, blah blah, whatever. Mostly it was killing time while I was putting plans together. Let her believe that I believed her promises for the future. And a big bone of contention in their relationship was kids. Her omega wasn't ready, but she was an alpha, she needed the next generation. And so had a thought, especially when they separated. Give her what she wants."

"Oh, Brodie," Merlin said.

"Easy pay day. She gets the kid, cuts me a check for my suffering, and whammo everyone is all good. And she was fucking over the moon when I told her I was knocked up and willing to give her the baby and walk away. Because I know what she thought of me, it was all good. There were plans in place."

"Only?" Eggsy could hear the missing words.

"She and her omega got back together and are planning a 'real' family. Cut me a check for 5k and has since blocked my number. Completely ghosted me and her fucking kid."

"I really want to hug you, but pretty sure you'd punch me," Eggsy said.

Brodie gave a wink. "Only a love tap, promise."

Merlin growled a little but pulled it back. "And what are your plans?"

"You know me, always got a plan," Brodie smiled and it was so false it hurt all their hearts.

"What are you plans?"

"Lo, I got no fucking clue."

Merlin held out his hand and Brodie came over and let himself be pulled into a hug. "Just rest. Take one moment not to be clever, not to plan. Just one, Brodie, and then we'll figure it all out."

"Because you love me."

"Aye," Merlin agreed and squeezed his cousin tight.

Eggsy looked at Brodie and made the offer. "Stay. Move in, we'll all help you raise your kid. You can make it, with some help."

Brodie looked at him. "I could use some help," he admitted.

"We're here, and we're all the helpful sorts," Eggsy smiled and squeezed Brodie's hand. "Right, babe?"

"Indeed." Merlin's face was unreadable, clearly thinking, planning, but neither Eggsy nor Brodie really noticed.

 


End file.
